A Sister's Love
by Silent Blood Rose
Summary: What happeneds when it's found out that Zhalia has a sister? Will the team trust her? Will she become between Zhalia and Dante?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunitk, nor do I own Amy. Amt belongs to My friend Amy RavenHeart, and is in her story which you should go read.

Chapter 1  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Zhalia?" Came Sophie's voice from the door, "Someone is here for you."  
>Zhalia smiled knowing who it was. "Bring her in. I mean It's not like I'm doing anything. It's been weeks since Metz has sent us out on a mission."<p>

Sophie led a girl into the room, She had long black hair and eyes that matched Zhalia's. She smiled at the girl and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late," The girl said, her voice filled with hints of laughter.  
>"Relax Amy, Your never late, I actually thought it would be hours untill you got here. I'm glad you came though." Zhalia said looking the girl over As Dante walked in the room.<br>"Who's here?" He asked looking from Zhalia, to Sophie, to Amy.  
>"Well, If you must know, This is Amy Ravenheart, formally know as Amy Moon. This is my little sister," Zhalia said in reply.<br>Dante's and Sophie's jaws dropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Good? Bad? Horiable? Review. I dont know if i will keep it going.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own the show or Amy. And thanks to the real Amy RavenHeart for helping me type pretty much this whole chapter up on facebook.  
>Chapter 2<br>-

In one fluid movement, Zhalia stood to go stand by Amy who had just stood up. "why so shocked?" Zhalia said as she hugged her sister. "Hey little sis, quick question? You remember that time mom and dad had that killer headach and asked us to keep silent for the whole day? Than you made us milkshakes and they went nuts over the noise?"

"Yeah! Who could forget that one?" Amy giggled back. "I still don't know how was is possible that both of them had a headache at the same time! I remember them being really pissed off, but when you looked at them with you huge puppy eyes they calmed down. Who could say no to you?" Amy said with a big smile and looked at her big sister with a really happy face

"That look doesnt work anymore, at least not whth these guys. So how long are you in town? We need to catch up," she replies without looking at Dante

"I think for a month or so. I was planing only a week or two, but you just made me stay," Amy cheered. "Are you sure it doesn't works on him? He look like he got a crush on you" Amy whispered as she leaned over to Zhalia and looked at Dante.

"I've tried it, and look," she says holding out her left hand. On her middle finger is a promise ring. It has a deep chrimson red stone in a white gold setting. "You like?"

"OMG, OMG, OMG! Is that an engagement ring?" Amy jumped and asked with wide eyes.

"No, just a promise of one to come. You like?" Zhalia asks as Dante and Sophie leave the room.

"Of course I do! How sweet from him. So, it's obviously more than just a crush, huh?" Amy winked at her. "Wait, you live here with him? And by the way, who's the other girl? She looks like she would like to kick me out any second," Amy looked after Dante and Sophie.

"That was Sophie Casterwill...I told you about her in my last letter."

Oh... That's the one..." the younger girl said with understanding. "As I said, you live here? It's a pretty house"

"Ya I live her, remember the box you gave me when we were younger? It was the first thing I brought over here."

"Aww. Sweet," Amy got all cute, but than she remembered something. "Wait, you live here. So, um, you're sleeping with him?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I live here, but I have my own room."

"U-huh, of course sis. But that's not what I asked. I'm sure you're not sleeping alone while you've got such a cutie in the same house as you are," Amy answered with a grin.

"Look, i dont think you need to know about my sex life. But I will say, he is really good."

"Oh... Ok..." she answered and turned away. "Zhalia's having a boyfriend, Zhalia's having a boyfriend" she jumped around her while singing. She used to do that while they were children. "Oh, yeah, and she's having sex," she giggles

"Get over here. you are so in trouble!" Zhalia said running after her sister

"Oh yeah? You'll have to catch me first!" Amy ran around the couch with Zhalia after her.

"Hyperstride," Zhalia casted as she jumped to the wall than in front of her sister. "Got ya," She said in a cocky tone after grabbing Amy's arm.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Amy said pulling Zhalia a bit so they both fell on the ground laughing.

"I still got you."

"True," Amy said, still laughing.

"We didn't lay down any rules. So I win," She said as she stood up

"I'm gonna tell your boyfriend!" Amy said with a huge smile.

"Don't call him that!"

"Well he is your boyfriend, isn't he? Hey, what's his name? You haven't told me yet!"

"Haven't you read my letters? That's My- I mean thats dante

" I read them. Well, at least the parts I could read. Your handwriting sucks!" Amy laughed a bit. "Hey, let's ask Dante if he's your boyfriend or not!" She said with a grin again! "Dante, could you please come down?" she yelled upstairs.

Zhalia blushes as Dante walks down stairs. "Yes...Amy isn't it?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you" she walked over to him and shook his hand. "Hm, my sis and I were arguing about something. She won't tell me the truth. Are you her boyfri..." Amy tried to ask but Zhalia shut her mouth with her hand.

"It's nothing Dante. Just ignore her," Zhalia said. As she draged Amy upstairs to her room. "I can't believe you just tried to do that! Do you not care about me! Lok and Sophie don't know about what is going on between me and Dante...If they find out...I-I'll loose Dante...and he's my last chance."

"You think he would leave you over something like this? If that's the case, than he doesn't really love you. Just relax, because you know in time you will have to tell them," Amy said, seeming much older than she had been in the past.

"When did you grow up Amy?"

"When you looked the other way, when mom and dad passes on." At her somber words, both sisters looked out the window, and watched as the sun set on the garden.

OK please review. Next chapter will be a long convo between Amy and Dante.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik, and I do not own Amy. Amy belongs to the real Amy Ravenheart, who's story you should go read. I only own the plot, Akita, Darkness, (well kinda, but we'll get to that), and Frost.  
>Chapter 3<p>

Amy walked down to the main room, leaving Zhalia asleep upstairs. Both girls had stayed up late talking about the past, their plans for the future, and just random things.

Downstairs, Dante is sitting there reading a news paper. Looking up breifly, he sees amy. "Good morning Amy. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning. Well, I would say yes, but it wouldn't be true. Zhalia was kicking me the whole night while sleeping," She answered with a yawn.

"She must be having nightmares again. Would you care to join me? I have coffee and tea. You sister seems to drink a lot of tea."

"Of course. Thank you" Amy accepted and sat down across the table from Dante. "You said she has nightmares. Why? Did something happened to her?" she added with worry.

_'If he hurt her I'll kick his ass' _Amy thought to herself.

"About 2 years ago, I don't know what all happeded. She called me during the witching hour in tears. She says she was attacked, but she won't talk about it. Since than, she has these nightmares. She doesn't talk about them, so they seem to get worse," He told her, drinking his coffee.

Amy thought for a moment. As long she remembered her older sister never said anything about an attack. She was writing her letters every week about what happened, so she was pretty sure she wouldn't leave out something like that.

"Are you sure about the attack? She never told me anything about it" Amy looked at Dante with suspicion.

"Yes. I am sure. Are you accusing me of attacking her?"

"No, I'm not. But she would tell me if something like that happened to her. She's always tells me everything, so I don't think that she would stay silent about something like that, unless it was done by someone who she loves. Than she wouldn't say anything, because she would be afraid to loose that person" she said with a bitter voice

"So you think I attacked her. That's what your trying to say. Look here, Amy, I would never hurt Zhalia. I love her"

"That is what I'm trying to say Dante, that's what I think happened. Maybe you got angry, or you two had a fight, maybe you got drunk... Or I don't know, maybe you just wanted to get rid of her..." Amy got angry.

"WHAT THE HELL! I DON'T DRINK! AND I WOULD NEVER HARM ZHALIA! IF YOUR GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS, MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEAVE!"

Hearing screaming, Zhalia wakes and screams seeing a being standing over her. Sitting up, she sees a note from her sister. The note says that Amy is downstairs, and the creature is Amy's titan.

"MAYBE I SHOULD!" Amy yelled back and stood up. "But first, I have to talk to my sister. I don't want her to make a big mistake and to ruin her life by marrying a total idiot" she said and walked to the stairs, but she suddenly turned around. "Oh, one more thing. If you ever, and I repeat, EVER harm my sister, I swear by my own blood I will find you and make you pay the highest price , Your Life." she hissed at him. Than turning around she ran up to Zhalia's room. "Sis, we have to talk. NOW!" she said entering her sisters room.

"Frist, tell me what this thing is," Zhalia replyed from under her blanket.

"You mean the titan? It's called Strongkeeper. I got him on my last mission. Listen sis, we really need to talk about Dante"

"Why? Whats wrong with Dante?" Zhalia asked her sister emerging from under her comforter.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. During the whole night you were kicking me. You were muttering 'Please don't hit me, please stop it, you're hurting me!' When I got up and went to the living room, Dante there and I told him what happened. He said that you were probably having nightmares AGAIN. He said that you told him that you were attacked, but you never told me anything about it" Amy said without taking a breath between the sentences. "Zhalia, is he hurting you?" she asked at last.

"No Amy...D-Dante would never hurt me...N-never..." trying to stay calm, Zhalia's voice betrays her that something is wrong.

"Zhalia, I'm going to ask you one more time. Did he hurt you?" Amy asked and caught her arm.

"No, no...i-it wasnt him..."

"Then who was it?" Amy asked, obviously ready to kick some serious ass.

"I-i-i dont know...i-it was the middle of the night...I was alone...i-it looked like Dante...but he would never..."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!" She yelled and wanted to run downstairs, but Zhalia grabbed her arm.

"Don't sis...please...sis...i-it wasn't him..."

"You know what? I'm leaving right now. And guess what, you're coming too!" Amy growled and started to pack Zhalias stuff.

"I cant leave...I can't"

"Why not? Believe me, yes you can! You're leaving with me. Now!" she went on packing.

"No Amy, I am not leaving. I am part of a team here. I am needed."

"Your team will understand. They will call you when they need you. On missions you won't be alone with him, but in this house you will. And I won't let him hurt you again" she put the bag out of the room and dragged Zhalia out.

Fighting to get away, Dante grabs Zhalia's arm and pulls her away from Amy. "She's not going anywhere. This is her home."

Amy looked at him with a slight spark in her eyes. She already wanted to smack him from this morning, and right now she got an excuse why to do it. "Don't make me do this Dante. You don't want to fight me" she growled at him and her wings appeared from nowhere.

As Zhalia fights to get away, Dante's hold strengthens. Zhalia's eyes begin to glow red, letting her fae blood show through.

"That's the Zhalia Moon I know" Amy said with a grin.

"Drop the Zhalia part, Ah, my dear sister Sun, tis nice to see you again," Zhalia, now Moon, said as deep silver wings emerged from her back.

"I was wondering what had become of you for so long, my dearest sister. And now Dante, let go while we're still being nice to you" Amy stood in front of him with attitude.

"You think I'm going to let her go? Keep dreaming." Date said holding Zhalia tighter.

"Alright, you wanted this. Moony, should I take care of him or will you do it?" Amy, now Sun said with an evil grin

"One, doe nae call me Moony, and two, shall we both do it?" Moon asked with a dark grin.

"I'm in, as always" Sun answered and stepped closer to them.

Dante couldn't imagine what was going on, but he noticed that it won't be good for him. Letting her wings loose, Dante lets go and Moon steps over by her sister. "Let's go. He's not worth our time."

"But Moon..." Sun complains a bit. "Don't you wanna have some fun? I would love to see what would you do to him. And I promised him to make him pay" Sun stepped forwards, but Moon stopped her.

"No, we promised, no more killing. Tis time we left, we must make haste dear Sun."

Sun sighed deeply. "Pity. Maybe next time" she smiled with hope and her wings disappeared again.

Moon's wings retracted as she and Sun walked back outside leaving Dante cowering in fear. Once out of the house, both girls reverted to their human forms.

As she walked out, a small girl walked up to her. "Are you Zhalia Moon?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, I am. why do you ask?"

"This is for you," the little girl said handing her a note, than running off.

"What is it sis?" Amy asked as she walked out after her. Zhalia gave her an angry look. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt him. I just picked up your things" she answered and show her the bag. "So, what is it?"

"It a note...from D...could it be..." She looks afraid.

"What is it?" Amy asked again.

"R-read it," She stamered hanging the note to Amy

Amy read it quickly and looked at Zhalia stoned. "But... He's in there... And... I..." Amy muttered.

"I read it too...but the one in there can't be my Dante...my Dante always called me his Little Moon..."

"His Little Moon?" Amy looked at her, a bit disgusted.

"Oh shut up Amy. It's just a pet-name" Zhalia said her voice taking on a dark edge.

"Fine. But who the hell is the one in Dantes house?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"He knows what we are...I...I showed him my wings...and I dont know who that is...its just not my Darkness...I mean its not Dante..."

"Darkness? Hey, I thought it was over with him!" Amy said with a confused face. "Anyways, if this guy isn't your Dante, we have to get rid of him" Amy said with determination.

"We have to find the real Dante first."

"But Zhalia, he will tell someone!" she said and walked back to the house.

"No, and even if he does, who would believe him? Two girls with wings? That's funny."

True... But what if they find out? We'll be in big trouble if names come out too" Amy looked at her older sister with worry.

We will be fine. They will never know. Come on...It's time to go see Frost...and Akita..."

**Author's Notes**

The Witching Hour- Midnight

Doe Nae- Do Not

_Please Review_


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: I don't own it. I dont even own Amy. she belongs to the real amy ravenheart. I own Akita and Frost.

Thank you for helping me write this Amy!  
>````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````<p>

_**Chapter 4**_

After three days of walking, the sisters finally reach the fae haven. unleashing her fae side, Zhalia looks over at her sister and smiles. "Were finally home..." she says, her voice laced with longing and happiness

"At last!" Amy said with a smile as her wings appeared, quicker than ever before. "How long has it been since you were last here?" Amy asked as they went on

Zhalia steps through the gate, and looks over at her sister. "I haven't been here since I went after Darkness..."

Amy saw sadness on her sisters face. "Hey, forget about him. You have Dante. I mean, the real Dante," she said and silently swore at herself for mentioning him

With a quick gasp, Zhalia runs into the garden."WAIT! Darkness!"

"What? Were?" Amy asked and looked after Zhalia, but she was already gone. "And what now?" Amy asked and looked around with anger.

As Zhalia tore through the garden, she found herself in the black rose patch. Carefully, she leaves and walks back to her sister.

Amy was slowly walking away, but then she saw Zhalia. "Where have you been? And where did you see Darkness? Zhalia, what's wrong with you?" She asked, afraid that her sister was too upset. After all, she wasn't here for a really long time and maybe she was confused or distracted.

"It looked like him, sis...i miss him, i was in love with him..."

Amy looked at her confused. "Alright. I want the whole story! Now!" She demanded. "What happened with you and Darkness and what's with Dante!" she said a bit angry. Amy hated when Zhalia left things out.

"OK...you remember when Darkness vanished? I was carrying his child. I left to find him, and I lost it when i couldn't. After some time, I joined Klaus, than I met Dante. I fell for Dante, he reminded me so much of Darkness, but i refused to bed him, we weren't on the same side...when I began to fight with him, my love only grew, but deep down, i kept thinking of Darkness. I know you don't get it. Hell, I don't think you've ever even been in love."

Amys mouth fell open at what she heard. "Wait, you were carrying his child?" Amy asked, her voice laced with disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me! I would have helped you find him!" she almost screamed at her sister.

"I couldn't tell anyone. He asked me not to...I told you you wouldn't get it. You never get anything like this!' Zhalia yelled.

"Well maybe if you would have told me I would get it!" Amy yelled back. "You were never here for me when I needed you the most, and now you're expecting from me to understand you! If someone doesn't gets something than it's you! Darkness obviously only wanted to use you, and when he did, he left you! And don't tell me that I don't know how it is to loose someone because I do! i lost my fiancee because what I am!" Amy yelled with tears slipping down her cheeks.

"No, Darkness did love me. He and I went through the pledging ceremoney. But you know what? Maybe...maybe it would be better if we just went our own ways. It's clear that Mistress Sun and Mistress Moon will never be able to work together again." Turning around, Zhalia heads to see Queen Akita and King Frost.

Amy only frowned after her older sister. As Zhalia started to walk away, Amy went after her, but she was keeping the distance.

As she walked, Zhalia looked around. Her eyes filled with wonder as she gazed at the place she started her life.

Amy felt the same, and now that they were walking in silence, she had time to think about what they said to each other. She felt guilty for the things she told her sister, but there was no turning back now. She wasn't the type who would just say I'm sorry. No, she stood silent, making it even worse for herself as she remembered that Zhalia and Darkness were really in love with each other. She said those words because she was angry and jealous at Zhalia. Zhalia had a chance to find her beloved one, but hers was long dead.

Reaching the King and Queen, Zhalia drops down and kneels. "Greetings, great ones"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, I don't own Amy, I only own Frost and Akita, and the idea.  
>Chapter 5<br>-

Amy didn't wanted to kneel down when she saw Akitas face, but Zhalia looked at Amy with a 'Don't mess it up!' glare. Amy rolled her eyes and knelt down as well

Frost looked up, long enough to see who it was. "My love, Moon and Sun have finally returned"

"What do you want?" Akita almost yelled at themwithout a greeting.

"Dearest, please. I summoned them to return. I know you have missed Moon, since we lost both her and Darkness," Frost said, trying to calm Akita down.

"Hm. It is true indeed that they were the greatest ones among the others. But what is Sun doing here? Don't tell me you summoned her too?" Akita calmed a bit, but she was still angry to see the younger fae.

"Oh my dearest queen, I longed to be at your side, and as I heard that the great King summoned my dearest sister Moon, I couldn't say no to her request to join her on her journey to see you my Queen" Amy said with a humble voice.

Frost looked over at his wife, "You know Moon doesn't go anywhere without Sun. And when I summoned Moon, She said that she would have to bring her sister who was, like her, pining for home."

Zhalia finally looks up. "I apologize my queen, I had to bring her. We both craved the presence and the touch of another fae, we had to return least we wither and you loose two pure blooded fae. We both have unfinished business within your great lands." Her voice was soft and sweet as she did her best to coax the cold hearted queen into doing what she wanted.

"In that case, they can stay. As long as they wish, and as long as you, Moon, keep Sun away from fighting," Akita said with a calm voice now.

Zhalia looked up in alarm. "Yes your highness, and may I ask a favor?"

Akita looked at Zhalia a bit alarmed too. What could she ask for? "It depends what you want. But be careful what you wish for, you might get exactly what you wish for" Akita said, her voice a bit threatening.

Amy looked at her sister, not knowing what is she planning. She was afraid that she's going to do something stupid.

"All I ask is that I be aloud access to Darkness's rooms. When I was last here, I left some things in there. Things that had much meaning to me."

Akita looked at her a bit confused, but after a moment she slightly nodded. "Alright. You may do that. After all, he was your partner" the queen said. Amy was confused as well, but she stood silent.

"Thank you your highness, you do know not what this means to me."

"But you aren't allowed to go alone. You must take another fae with yourself. I don't care who will it be, but you must choose now" Akita added.

"Sun. The only fae I trust outside of the royal circle"

"Alright. You may go" Akita said and looked at them from the distance. Amy couldn't believe that Zhalia wants her to go with her. She looked at her sister, but Zhalia didn't looked at her.

Slowly, Zhalia walked to the rooms she shared with Darkness, opening the door, she smiles.

Amy was outside the room, but she saw that Zhalia was smiling. She felt it. She could sense when Zhalia was happy, and then she was happy too. "Sis, what are you looking for?" she asked silently.

"I-i don't know...I just know it's some thing in here."

Amy stepped into the room and behind Zhalia. She caught her shoulders and turned her to face her. "Sis, listen. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't meant it that way" she said at last.

Zhalia's voice went dark. "We'll worry about that later, I know what's wrong." Reaching into Darkness's desk, she pulls out an amulet and a holotome with the name Dante Vale etched into it.

Amys mouth dropped again. "Wait, what is this doing here? And why is Dantes name on it?" she asked shocked.

"I think we both know...I always thought Dante reminded me of Darkness..."

"Dante is Darkness?" Amy almost screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Akita, Frost, and the whole fae thing.  
>Chaper 6<br>-

After a week back among the fae, Zhalia finally got a moment with just her sister. "Sun...Amy...what are we going to do...if Dante is really Darkness..." Her voice quakes with fear and sorrow.

Amy thought for a moment. "Well, look at this from the bright side. The whole time you were with your beloved one. And you weren't cheating on Darkness while being with Dante, cause they're the same person" Amy said trying to make Zhalia a bit happy.

"But Darkness left me..."

"He didn't! Forget what I said, ok? I was jealous! He didn't left you! He went away, but soon you found each other and went on with your lives like nothing happened. Like he never left. And now something bad happened to him. You can't leave him. You won't" Amy said with with confidence. "You won't, right?" she added, hoping Zhalia will say what she is hoping to hear.

"I just can't believe all this time he's been lying to me."

"He wasn't lying. And did you showed him your wings? Did he knows that you're a fae?"

"i did show him..."

"And what was his reaction? Was he shocked? I don't think so..." Amy said and looked out of the window.

"He looked at me and left the room"

Amy thought for a moment. "I think he didn't recognized you sister. You changed a lot after he left" Amy said and stepped to her sister to hug her. "Believe me, he still loves you" she assured her and hugged her.

"And what if he doesn't? What if i was a game to him? What if i was a toy..." Slowly the tears start to fall.

"Listen sister. Was he good to you? Did he ever made you feel less worthy than you really are? Did he ever hurt you?" Amy asked and hugged her sister stronger.

"No...neither of them did...but why did Darkness leave me...thats all i want to know..."

"I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe something was going on. Maybe he wanted to keep you safe from something or someone" Amy tried to think about something. "We should find out" she said at the end.

"Or maybe Akita, his mother, made him leave." Frost said walking into the room.


End file.
